


Bad Moon Rising: Part 7

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: After being brought to a secret location, you end up with more questions than answers.





	Bad Moon Rising: Part 7

Your heart was beating so quickly that you felt faint. With all the strength you could muster, you snapped around quickly to attempt to defend yourself.  "Let me -“

A hand muffled your yelling and you were pushed against the wall. You fought hard, still trying to talk or yell or scream beneath the hand. Until you met their eyes. A pair of more familiar eyes. Brown eyes.

"Quiet down. He’s still here.” He removed his hand after he was sure you had relaxed.

“Kylo? You came?”

He only nodded curtly. He didn’t look pleased.

“Wait,” you whispered, pausing. “How do you know who ‘he’ is?”

“It’s Hux.”

Your stomach sank. You suddenly felt nauseous. It was so obvious now. How had you not noticed? You’d apparently repressed more of that night than you’d care to admit.

Words were having trouble forming in your mind. “How? What?”

Kylo interrupted you, saving you from stuttering. “I called him that night to bring you home since you wouldn’t let me. We were obviously on better terms - Hey!”

You slapped his bicep, only realizing after how much it likely didn’t affect him at all. Your voice was loud, octaves higher. “You did wh-?”

A hand landed over your mouth again, gently. Kylo didn’t want to do it, but you were being foolish. “Do you _want_ to get hurt?” he asked. You looked for any playfulness in his eyes, but there was none. He was completely serious. You reached up and grabbed his hand, removing it from your face. You intertwined your fingers into his and didn’t let go. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s what Hux wants to do. He’s been acting weird this week. And when you called…. I figured he wants to hurt you to get at me. Because he knows who you are, and he knows how I feel…” He trailed off, hesitant. When he sighed, you felt his warm breath against your face. You tried not to think about how close his lips were to yours. “He knows how I feel about you.”

You felt a gentle squeeze around your hand.

Kylo could tell by the look on your face that you hadn’t expected him to say that. And he knew he shouldn’t have. Not here, at least.

You stared at him with bated breath. Did he really just say that? And it had to be true. Hux wouldn’t be after you if it weren’t.

“Come on. We need to get you out of here.”

Kylo kept a tight grip on your hand, leading you out the back of the diner. You kept quiet, literally biting your tongue. You were afraid to say anything. And, you’d never admit it, but you were afraid to cry, too.

He had parked right outside the back of the building, the black muscle car glinting from every bit of dim light. He let go of your hand, leaving you on the passenger side of the car. You hesitated but quickly realized now wasn’t the time to be picky about strangers and cars.

Finally taking a seat inside, you tried to get comfortable. The black leather seats were warmed. You were thankful for that. Kylo took his place in the driver’s seat. Leaning forward, he grabbed his gun from his waistband and placed it on the dashboard.

“Woah.”

“What?” he huffed. “It’s not going to go off if you don’t touch it.”

You glared at him silently.

“Fine.” He picked it up and placed it into the glovebox.

“Thanks,” you whispered, suddenly reminded of the reality of the situation.

He pulled out of the parking lot quickly before you could even tell him which way to go. You pointed towards the back of the car. “I, uh, live the other way.”

“I’m not bringing you home.”

“You think your house is any safer, the way Hux busted in there -”

“We’re not going to my place either.”

You looked at him and narrowed your eyes. You could barely see him in the darkness, and he wasn’t looking at you. You couldn’t get a read on him, but you had a feeling he was being serious. He didn’t seem to be in the mood for jokes tonight, not that he was that type of person to begin with.

He caught a quick glance at you out of his peripheral vision, and noticed you were staring at him. But you hadn’t spoken.

“You’re not going to ask me where we’re going?”

You adjusted back into the pillowy leather seat and tilted your head into the rest, defeated. “I figured you wouldn’t tell me anyway.”

He let out a deep, quick laugh. “You’re not wrong.”

“Plus, I trust you.”

That line hit him hard, twisted something in his chest. How could you trust him? After all he had put you though. Not that he’d meant to do any of it. He’d just wanted to protect you. But still, after all of that, how could you?

He wanted to say something back. But he didn’t want you to see what you did to him. Or how shocked he was that you’d said that. So he just stayed quiet, pretending to concentrate on the car’s quick maneuvers around the city, when he was anything but focused.

It wasn’t long before the car rolled to a stop. Kylo reached across you, his arm brushing against your leg, to reach the gun in the compartment of front of you. You were sure he’d done it on purpose. He placed it back in his holster before getting out of the car. You startled when a stranger opened your door seconds later.  

“Ma'am.”

You looked at the man, confused. You knew immediately he wasn’t one of Kylo’s people. He had a name tag and a uniform. Trying to figure out where you were, you noticed you were under a large, covered driveway with bright lights and a large revolving door. Frosted cursive writing in the windows signified the name of the establishment: The Palace.

Getting out of the car, you approached Kylo. “This is the nicest hotel in the city.”

“Second nicest,” he mumbled under his breath.

The two of you walked into the hotel lobby, warm air hugging you immediately.

“Have a seat,” Kylo instructed. “I’ll be right back.”

Reluctantly, you separated from him and sat on one of the oversized sofas in the lobby. You kept your eyes on him, ashamed to admit you were almost scared to lose him. What if he just abandoned you here for no reason?

He looked incredibly professional. The way he held himself, shoulders back, slightly leaning against the counter. You could almost hear his voice from where you were, deep and confident. He turned to look at you briefly before saying something to the receptionist. You smiled at him, but he kept a straight face before turning back around. Then, he pulled out his wallet. Guilt surged through your chest suddenly. You knew you couldn’t offer to pay for anything; you’d never be able to afford this.

He motioned for you from the counter. You followed as he began to walk deeper into the lobby, only catching up with him in the elevator, where he was waiting for you, holding the door open.

You nestled into the corner of the elevator, leaning against the railing on the opposite side. Kylo was distant, staying put by the elevator buttons, only seeming to be interested by the flashing numbers above the door. He couldn’t bring himself to look at you. He didn’t want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. Being alone with you for a twenty floor ascent was bad enough.

Finally, the doors opened, breaking you out of your daze. You had been staring at Kylo the entire ride. Maybe he could feel your gaze because not once did he look at you.

Kylo walked quickly and purposefully, his heavy steps padded by the thick carpeting of the hallway.  You followed somewhat closely behind, not able to keep up with his large strides without jogging.

The room was at the dead end of the hall. You stood by the window while Kylo fiddled with the key card, and you could feel the cold seeping in through the window seams.

He held the door open for you, and you proceeded inside, met with the grandeur of the room. After a quick assessment, you realized you didn’t even see a bed; this was only the living area.

“Is - is this a suite?”

He ignored your question. “Get some rest,” Kylo said softly, before stepping back into the hallway, letting the door close behind him.

You were at the door in a few quick strides, pulling it open before it shut and poking your head out. “Hey!”

Kylo paused in the hall. “What?” he barked.

“You’re just going to leave me here?”

“That’s the plan.”

You scoffed, mostly at Kylo, but at yourself too. You felt toyed with, but whose fault was that? You initiated contact, you were the one who literally called for help. But you wanted answers, too. You deserved them. Especially if what he said back at the diner was actually true, that Hux was going after you. And that other part, about how he feels about you…

“Can we talk about any of this first?” you pleaded, voice cracking.

Looking around the hall for other guests, Kylo proceeded back to the room, standing just outside the door. He stared at his feet. “To be honest, no. Not right now.” He paused, finally making eye contact with you for the first time since the diner. “I have some work to do.”

You knew what he meant by ‘work,’ and you didn’t even want to think about it.

“We’ll talk when I get back. Don’t wait up, though.” He turned to walk away, calling once more from a few paces down the hall. “And don’t open that door for anyone.”

You watched as he disappeared down the hallway. You were alone. Again.

You turned your attention to your home for the night. Walking through the rooms, you noticed all the little details in an effort to distract yourself from why you were actually there. The crown molding was large and intricately carved.  Thick layers of drapes covered the windows. The hues were rich and comforting, all deep shades of crimson and gold. Once you reached the bedroom, you saw, as expected, the overwhelming numbers of pillows adorning the king sized bed. You were about to jump in when you noticed the mini bar fridge, then the bathroom just beyond it, the soaking tub calling your name.

“Hell yes.”

You fixed yourself a drink, all the while telling yourself you deserved it, and reassuring yourself that if Kylo left you here he should have expected you consume something out the room.

You ran the bath water, making it as hot as you could stand. By the time the tub had filled, your glass was empty, the buzz making you unashamed to undress, even though you’d have no idea when Kylo would return.

The water was just below scalding, your skin tingling from the heat, but you submerged yourself quickly, the pain eventually turning into relief. This was the perfect release for the last weeks’ events. Though Kylo sent you here for completely unrelated reasons, you couldn’t help but think there was a little gamesmanship to his decision.

Once the water had cooled slightly, you dunked your head below the surface. Holding your breath, you heard nothing but your heart beat in your ears. Your worries poured from your mind, melting away under the water. You felt safe in this room, under the water, hidden away behind layers. Untouchable.

You popped up quickly, though, gasping. _Idle minds_. 

Kylo. You were suddenly worried sick for him. You had never truly thought of him while he was “working.” He wasn’t even really yours to worry about, but you did anyway. What if he got hurt? What if he never came back?

You couldn’t relax anymore, not with your heart rate going as fast as it was. You got out the bath, your fingertips signaling it was time to emerge anyway. You dried off and stared at your clothes on the floor, not wanting to put them back on. The robe hanging on the bathroom door was a little more inviting.

The bed was just as comfortable as you had imagined. After pushing nearly half the pillows on the ground, you snuggled up against the quilted headboard, propping yourself up. It was late, but you turned on the television, determined to stay awake until Kylo returned, despite what he’d said.

With each switch of the channels, you couldn’t stay focused. Within minutes, you’d be staring off into the room, your thoughts occupied by Kylo. Was he okay? What exactly what was he doing? Why did he bring you here?

Did he want you as much as you wanted him?

You couldn’t help it. He really left you no choice but to be filled with questions, dumping you at a luxury hotel, all mysterious and sly like he did.

The only thing that could keep you from thinking those thoughts was sleep. You snagged another mini bottle of liquor from the bar, downing it straight in a few sips, wishing for sleep to take you. Soon enough, the soft embrace of the bed was no match for your heavy eye lids as the flickering light of the TV lulled you into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
